Leave No Man Behind
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: AU from Homeward Bound. When one of the crew is left behind, the others must decide whether to risk all their lives or risk losing one of their own.


"I'm telling you, Elmira came to me. The Spung are on their way" Radu persisted.  
  
"Mr. Radu, There's no way they could located us this far out. And the UPP ships will be here soon anyway. So even if they do arrive, we will be long gone. Now I am going to enjoy the last few hours on this planet, I suggest you do the same" Goddard told him.  
  
Radu sighed. He knew it wasn't just a dream.  
  
Outside, Suzee was looking around for Rosie and Bova. She fingered the mini crystal Harlan had given her and placed it in her pocket.  
  
"Hey guys" She said, leaning against a tree where Rosie and Bova were exploring.  
  
"Oh Hey Suzee. Wanna help me find things to take home?" Rose asked.  
  
"Doesn't sound like bad idea. My sisters would love some of these little marble things. And My Dad would go crazy over this blue sand. I'm gonna head back to the bunk and check for some containers to put stuff in."  
  
She passed the Commander and Miss Davenport, who were commenting on the strangling vines. Then she entered through the airlock and headed to the bunkroom. She grabbed the standard blue Stardog messenger bag and a few containers for smaller items. She looked wistfully around the room, which had been her home for the past months.  
  
You'll be home soon, she silently assured herself. Your real home, with your family. And you can still talk to Cat and the others. She missed her home and family, but couldn't help feeling like she would be leaving a second home and family. Packing the containers into the bag, she set off the find some souvenirs.  
  
Meanwhile, Goddard was fiddling with the long-range scanners in the Command Post. He thought if he could figure out how far away the UPP ship was, he would know how much time they'd have to be on this planet.  
  
"Thelma" he called, not even surprised when she appeared in less then a second.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked.  
  
"Would it be possible for us to see the UPP ships ahead of time? Be nice to know when they are arriving"  
  
"Possibly if I reroute the long range scanners through the hyperdrive" she diligently answered.  
  
"Do it then"  
  
Thelma did as ordered and Goddard went to stand in front of the helm.  
  
"Screen on" he ordered, and waited for the UPP ship to appear.  
  
Instead, he was horrified to find 3 Spung killcruisers appear on the screen.  
  
"Thelma, how far away are those?"  
  
"About 20 minutes, sir"  
  
"We've got to the get the ship into space again" He took off for the airlock.  
  
Outside, he found Rosie, showing Harlan, Bova and Miss Davenport her souvenirs.  
  
"Radu was right" he called as he ran to them and began ushering them inside the ship. "Spung are less then 20 minutes away. We have to go now"  
  
"Where's Radu and Suzee?" he asked them as they climbed in the airlock.  
  
"Radu's on the bridge and Suzee was heading for the bunkroom" Rosie answered.  
  
"Thelma, fire up the thrusters. Get us out of here Band" he ordered as the entered the command post. He knew Suzee hadn't fully tested it yet, but they'd have to risk it.  
  
Harlan eased the ship off the planet, hoping the ship was spaceworthy.  
  
"Lookin good so far, Commander. Least we haven't blown up yet" Harlan said.  
  
"3 Spung killcruisers approaching" Thelma reported. "They have just fired missiles"  
  
"They've surrounded us" Rosie exclaimed.  
  
"We waited too long" Radu said worriedly as he entered the Compost.  
  
"Band, get us-"  
  
"On it, sir"  
  
Harlan lingered in-between the ships til the missiles were close and then suddenly dropped the Christa out of view. 2 of the missiles struck the opposite killcruisers. They exploded, sending debris flying everywhere.  
  
"yea!" Radu and Harlan cried together.  
  
"I told you it wasn't a dream" Radu said  
  
"Yes, well perhaps we should listen to your dreams more closely from now on" Miss Davenport patted him on the back and smiled.  
  
"Commander, the 3rd Killcruiser appears to be damaged from the explosion and is landing"  
  
"Hehe. Now they get to be stuck there like us for a few months"  
  
Goddard inwardly smiled as the planet became smaller. No more strangling vines, Hil people, or worrying about random predators.  
  
"Thelma, why don't you and Suzee head down to the engine room and run a few tests. Just make sure everything is in working order"  
  
"I cannot do that sir"  
  
Surprised, Goddard turned to her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Suzee is not on the ship"  
  
Down on Kareesh 9, Suzee was busy collecting blue sand. She had gone farther than they were supposed to, but in a few hours she wouldn't even have to see this planet again so she didn't think it mattered. An explosion drew her gaze to the sky, and she was horrified to see the Christa rocketing away in between two exploding Spung Killcruisers. She was even more horrified to see a third Killcruiser bearing down on the planet to land.  
  
"Oh shit" she muttered. 


End file.
